eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Renarii
“Catch me if you can, but be warned; even if you grab ahold of me, you’ll get BURNED.” Renarii The Blood Rider Renarii originally started as a Blood Rider Tinker’s musings over the relationship between a favored NeShemar Rajeshar and his female companion, a humanoid with various vulpine characteristics and known locally as a ‘kitsune’ (although the individual’s species had little in common with the proper Mystic Kitsune). The Tinker jokingly worked up the specifications for a cyborg bodyframe in case the kitsune-woman ever decided to ‘join the Tribe in flesh as well as emotion’. Not getting (or expecting) an immediate response, the Tinker decided to further develop the cyborg frame into a proper Elite, with the option of a NeShemar variant being made available. Thus, Renarii are available as both EShemar and NeShemar, though it is officially classified as an EShemar Elite, owing to the first ones actually produced being inhabited by Ecotroz-Shemar intelligences. Interestingly enough, the Progen-born offspring of the Rajeshar and his kitsunite bride would be virtually identical in capabilities to the Tinker’s Renarii Elite. Description The Renarii uses a smaller-framed cyberhumanoid cyborg version of the Berserker/Zealot chassis. Externally, the most obvious and telling features are a pair of fox ears (more visible than the retractable Shemarrian antennae) and nine long bushy tails. The skin incorporates the same thermal-protective weave and insulation of the Zealot, with a few improvements to protect the (anticipated) cyborg life support system, those improvements being retained in the full gynoid version. The skin also has an integral mesh for generating a plasma control field around the Renari’s body. The tail is actually nine bundles of very fine refractory threads similar to what Zealots sport for hair. Each bushy tail is bundled around a small prehensile tendril of superconductive material that serves as a conduit-guide for a plasma containment field. Mounted at the base of the Renari’s tail, looking like a thick hair band or ornament, is a plasma generator that produces superheated plasma, that is then fed through magnetic containment fields out to the ends of the tails. The generated plasma is also bled into the skin field. The tails also serve as counterbalances and motion detectors for the athletic gynoids. Tactics/Abilities Like the Zealot, the Renarii can ‘skin’ themselves in a thin layer of plasma that burns what it comes in contact with. However, the plasma can also be made to fluoresce, blinding opponents and producing all sorts of other interesting optical effects. In general, Renarii conversions take the whole ‘foxy’ or ‘crazy as a fox’ to heart, cultivating cunning, scheming, tricksters. They can be aggressive hardcore predators, or outrageous flirts, always teasing and drawing out their opponents (ironic in both cases since the original inspiration is actually a fairly timid person). Renarii are just as courageous (some would say ‘outrageous’) as their larger Zealot and Kometa cousins, but tend towards more evasive, darting, teasing combat maneuvers, in keeping with their ‘trickster’ inspiration. A favorite ploy is to ‘flash’ their plasma field in an opponent’s face, then use their tail plasma jets to simultaneously leap-dodge back and blast their opponent in retreat. Renarii are found mainly with their originating Tribe, the Blood Riders, but small numbers have appeared in the Wayfinders (where they sport actual TW implants, especially Ludicrous Magic applications) and Clan Shinden (which identifies culturally most often with actual kitsune). Those with Wayfinder connections often strike up relations (or rivalries) with Ludicrous Mages and other sleight-of-hand masters. Actual Kitsune species are divided between those intrigued by the newcomers, and those disgusted by the imitators, and any encounter with either of the two is likely to be ‘interesting’. Abilities The Renarii is one of the few Elites that is available to both EShemar and NeShemar, both sharing the same systems, except the NeShemar has cybernetic systems. The Renari can be fitted with any additional armor up to MEDIUM Cyborg Armor, but most prefer, if they must wear body armor, lightweight stealth types like skinsuits, blurr-suits, or Naruni-style thermal-kinetic armor. NeShemar Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will effectively destroy the artificial body, but emergency systems will keep the brain and vital organs alive for 36 hours. Recovery of the severely damaged body will enable doctors to place the character on life support systems that will keep him alive until a new bionic body (same style or other) is available, for full conversion. Failure to find the damaged Borg within 36 hours means the character dies. Ambidexterity Boost If the character doesn’t already possess the Ambidexterity advantage, neural interface boosting gives the cyborg the ability to use both their hands with equal proficiency. +1 APM, +1 parry, and automatically gets W.P. Paired Weapons (reflected in Bonus stats). Boosted Combat Reflexes Adapted from studies of Triax cyborgs, this is a coprocessor that boosts the Renari’s reflexes: +1 initiative, +1 Dodge, +2 Roll, +2 Pull Punch, +1 Disarm. Psionic Electro-Magnetic Dampers +1 save vs all psionic attacks, +2 save vs possession, +1 save vs magic illusions and mind control. Cyborg Bonuses Standard cyborg bonuses of +3 save vs magic, +5 vs possession, impervious to Bio-Manipulation, Telemechanics (all), See Aura, and any attacks that do damage directly to Hit Points. +2 save versus possession, +1 save versus magic illusions and mind control, +1 save versus all psionic attacks, from psi-scramblers. Sensors Antennae Retractable Shemarrian brow antennae; +1 to dodge, and HALF penalties for blindness (such as in fighting in the dark). Fox Ears w/ Amplified Hearing +3 initiative, +1 parry, +2 dodge, Ultra-Ear, and Radio Bandit’s/Broadband Ear. Skin Sensors The Renariis’ psuedo-flesh is permeated by small pressure sensors that give the cyborg extra warning and tactile perception; +1 to dodge. It will also alert the cyborg if a targeting laser is locking on. It is most effective when less than 50% of the cyborg’s body is covered by heavy clothing or armor. Tail Sensors The nine tails also act as a motion detector, giving an additional +1 to dodge, especially attacks from the rear. Obviously the bonuses are lost if the tails are destroyed. Molecular Analyzer Renarii have excellent senses of smell, good for sniffing out approaching attackers in darkness, or trailing prey. Track by smell alone: 80%. Recognize scent: 84%. Special Systems Thermal Shielding Renari have the Zealot heat-resistant skin and cooling systems allow them to take NO damage from the plasma field, and NO damage from heat-based attacks (magic-based fire still does full damage). With the plasma field down, plasma attacks do only 1/4 damage (the plasma stream still has some kinetic kick to impart). In fact, the nine tails act as additional heat radiators, shedding excess heat. EM Shielding Carried over from the Zealot, this protects the Renari’s internal systems from interference by the plasma conduction fields. Note, however, that with the plasma field on, radio transmissions from the Renari suffer a reduction in range by two-thirds, and quality of transmission will be spotty; marred by static. Double Jointed Renarii have incredibly flexible specialized joints and specialized myomer musculature that allows them to bend in ways that would put strain on even their larger sisters’ battle-chassis. This is further reflected in their high agility and bonuses. They also get a +5% to Escape Artist. Enhanced Stealth The recipient's joints, feet and hands are specially padded for smooth and quite movement, granting a +10% to prowl. Tail Enhanced Leaping The Plasma Tails can allow the Renarii to briefly perform jet-assisted leaps of 100 ft high/200 ft across or hover up to 200 ft up for 2d4x10 seconds. Weapons Systems Plasma Field The Renarii can cover herself in a thin layer of superheated plasma that doesn’t burn her, but can be used in contact melee combat to burn targets. The Renarii can also increase the luminosity of the plasma to create a blinding flash effect, or even shed/blow off clouds of cooler plasma that briefly retain the same shape as the gynoid/cyborg, briefly creating a ‘ghost image’ of the Renarii. Contact Field The primary mode engulfs the Renarii in a field of plasma similar to the Zealot. Anything flammable will be incinerated on contact, including SDC bullets and weapons. Furthermore, with the plasma field up, other plasma attacks do NO damage, as they effectively splash around the projection fields. Flash Effect Unless the victim (s) are wearing tinted goggles or other protection against bright light, they will be blinded (-10 to strike, parry, dodge, and roll) for 1 melee round after being hit. Ghost Cloud By briefly blowing off a cloud of plasma and quickly moving to one side, the Renarii can create a brief glowing ‘after image’ that can provide a quick distraction. Even those not blinded by the flash effect will briefly see two distorted images, the illusion lasting about 3-5 seconds before the plasma cloud dissipates. Opponents trying to hit the REAL Renarii will be -2 to strike, owing to the momentary confusion. Payload: Conditionally Unlimited; can maintain the plasma field for 20 minutes and recharge in 15 minutes, or for 45 minutes, requiring a full 60 minute recharge period afterward. The Renari can reboot the field before then, but the extra power draw will cause the EShemar to be -1 on initiative, and -2 to dodge, strike and parry, and reduce maximum running speed by 25%. Plasma Tails (9) The real spectacular feature of the Renarii is its nine prehensile tendril tails. Though not as energetic and damaging as larger and longer plasma whips, the plasma tendrils can still do great damage to weaker targets, and there are NINE of them. The tails can also expel a blast of plasma; not terribly powerful, ranged, or accurate, but the Renarii can spray an area with damage. Also, the tails can be twined together and used to create a propulsive plasma blast that can send the Renari flying ballistically, or allow her to hover for brief periods of time. The combined plasma jets, however, can be very damaging to anything standing in their blast-path. The tails can also be set to glow with plasma, illuminating darkness; Renarii can cast a fight in darkness into bright light. Coordinating the tails in combat is a feat in itself; Renarii have a dedicated sub-AI in the spine running movement and attack patterns at the direction of the controlling intelligence (be it cyborg or true AI). Palm Plasma Blasters Each palm conceals a small plasma projector. When not blasting targets at range, these projectors help generate plasma to feed the Plasma Field covering the Renarii. Retractable Finger/Toe Claws Retractable claws on the Renarii's fingers and toes. Useful both in combat in climbing. Bonus: +5% to climb, as the claws can also act as climbing aides. Optional Use of Claw/Laser Vambraces Renarii can wear the same claw-and-laser gauntlets as other Male and Female Shemarrians. False Magic Inspired by ARCHIE-3’s Spell Approximation systems (Rifter #53, Damon Sutton, pg. 40-43), and by accounts of the magical abilities of the Mystic Kitsune, the Blood Rider Tinker also made accommodation for both TechnoFaux-Magic and TechnoWizardry systems to be included in the Renarii. Befuddle A directed sonic effect, caused by ultra low frequency noises that affect the inner ear of most beings. Those caught in the area of effect must save vs non-lethal poison (16 or better) or be come increasingly dizzy and disoriented; -2 to strike, parry, and dodge, HALF APMs, and -15% to skills. Beings with acute hearing suffer DOUBLE these penalties. Range is 80 ft and covers a 25 ft wide area. Those with hearing protection (or without audio hearing) are unaffected. Carpet of Adhesion This is really either a small spray bottle concealed on the Renari’s person and palmed into the hand, or a sprayer taking the place of one of the palm plasma projectors (in which case it has 10 applications). Range is 20 ft. Those with a P.S. of less than 15 are stuck fast, those of P.S. 15-25 are slowed (-2 to dodge) and those with a P.S. of 25 or greater, or Supernatural Strength aren’t affected at all. Multiple Image This typically involves special clothing and tail coverings, hiding holographic projectors used to project holograms onto a light mist sprayed around the gynoid. Commune with Animals This uses a combination of sprayed pheromones and ultrasonic lures to attract the attention of wild animals, or cyborged/robot animals called by radio transmission. Programming/Skills NeShemar By training. Many Renarii take up gymnastics and acrobatics as hobbies. EShemar Identical to the Berserker. The EShemar shares all the basic Shemarrian programming, basic combat and espionage/reconnaissance. They also have the following skills: * Gymnastics at 90% * W.P. Whip (8th level) Combat The Renarii are similar to their larger Berserker/Zealot sister, but favour more elusive or agile combat styles, combining slight of hand, illusions and trickery with rapid strikes. The Combat bonus chart reads NeShemar / EShemar Leap Dodge +1 Psionics EShemar Renarii are typically (75%) EShemar Psi-Shamans In addition to the regular Ecotroz machine-related psionic abilities, the Psi-Shamaness has ISP: 1d6x10+ME+1d6 per level of experience, and has the following psionic powers: * Six Sensitive powers of choice at level one, plus an additional Sensitive or Healing power at levels 4, 8, and 12. * At levels 6 and 12, can select one Super psionic power of choice * Unlike the baseline Ecotroz powers, these powers DO require ISP to function * Saves as a Major Psionic * Psi-Shamans become immune to the Banishment/Exorcism vulnerability at Level 9 of experience EShemar produced through Progen are IMMUNE to the vulnerabilities of Banishment and Exorcism, as they are FULLY integrated into their bodies from birth. Category:Renarii Category:Blood Rider Category:Elite Category:NeShemar Category:Zealot Category:Berserker Category:ARCHIE 3